Hiei's Diary
by FireApparition
Summary: [Finished] Hiei gets a fatal fatal disease. Worse then that he loses alot of energy. Will Hiei even survive? Will Hiei tell Yukina that he is her brother. Sad story must read Read and review! NonYaoi
1. Just the Begginning

Hiei's Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, sigh so what's new

RR Please. Oh and no flames please

Day 1:

Hiei was sitting very comfortably on the tree that he normally sits and sleeps on. It was around late after noon. He was think to himself "I bet Kurama, Yusuke, and the baka are out of school by now.

"Hiei" Kurama called up the tree.

"What do you want?" Hiei snapped

"Would you like to join Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I today" Kurama talked up the tree still

"Hn. Why would I want to waste any time" Hiei replied

After a long talk kurama gave Hiei, he finally decided to come along.

Kurama took Hiei to the arcade to meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey why is the shrimp boy here?" Kuwabara yelled

"Hn" Hiei replied

"So Kurama you finally got Hiei to come and join us huh" whispered yusuke.

"Hn. I'm leaving, I know nothing about video games, and don't care about them at all.

Hiei started walking off. About halfway down the road, something struck Hiei from the inside.

Immediately his head started pounding. Hiei feel to the floor. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all ran over to Hiei to find out what was wrong.

By the time they had reached Hiei, he was unconscious. Yusuke went up to him to see if he was ok.

"Kurama go call an ambulance" Yusuke yelled.

Sorry but I think I'm gonna leave ya hangin. Sorry it was so short the next chappie will be longer. Well the more reviews I get the faster I will update ;)

Don't worry I have many good plans for the future chappie's. Sorry to all you Hiei fans. So RR and the sooner the updates will come. Bwa ha ha ha


	2. In the Hospital?

Hiei's Diary

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho, oh well.

YAY! I got reviews. Cool, yup well I wont keep you waiting, on with the story.

* * *

Day 2: 

When Hiei woke up he was in some kind of white room. He had felt something weird in his arm. It was a needle. Looked like an IV. After looking at the IV, Hiei got up and looked around the white room.

"Ah, Hiei you have finally woken up." said Kurama while getting up.

"Where am I , and why am I wearing this thing?" snapped Hiei.

"Calm down, your in the hospital, and you're a patient here now" explained Kurama.

"How did I get here?" Hiei said while still snapping at Kurama.

"Well, you were walking away from the arcade, then Yusuke saw you collapse, and I called an ambulance" replied Kurama

Hiei got up and out of the hospital bed.

"Hn, well I'm leaving" Hiei said stubbornly.

"No, you can't" yelled Kurama

"Why not?" Hiei questioned angrily

"You need to regain your strength" said Kurama as he ran up to Hiei preparing to grab him. Then just in time Yusuke and Kuwabara ran through the door.

"Hey, the shrimp is finally out of bed" said Kuwabara.

Hiei decided that fighting with Kuwabara right now would be kind of foolish. So he just sat back on the bed.

After they were done talking, one of the nurse's walked in silently and placed a clipboard on the end of Hiei's bed. Hiei looked at it very clueless, seeing as he had never actually been in a hospital before.

Kurama got out of his chair, and walked over to the clipboard. It read: Hiei Jaganshi, Age? Birth?

Family? Then Kurama kept reading. Illness: unknown, can't find any thing wrong. Kurama, and Yusuke thought that it was a little odd.

"Hiei, you have an unknown sickness" said Kurama

"They probably don't know because I'm a demon, and they don't know that" replied Hiei

"Well Hiei you should rest. We are going to leave for now" said Kurama

Hiei decided to stay one more night at the hospital. He decided he would be better by tomorrow. Then he would leave the hospital.

Day 3:

Hiei woke up rather late. "That is weird" Hiei thought. "Normally I don't sleep in so late." He looked around the room to see if there was a clock nearby. He looked at the clock, and was really surprised.

"It's 2:30 how long did I sleep for" Hiei yelled.

At Kurama's school

"Hey Suuichi" yelled Yukimura one of his friends.

"Hm.. yes?" replied Kurama

"Do you want to do something since school is over?" asked Yukimura

"No not today, one of my friends is at the hospital, and I'm going to go visit him" said Kurama while gathering his things.

"Oh, I see, is it someone from our school?" asked Yukimura

"No, he is not really from around here" replied Kurama

Kurama grabbed his stuff and left towards the hospital. He figured Hiei would probably still be there. While he was walking down the sidewalk he was thinking about Hiei's unknown sickness.

He stopped suddenly and said " I know what sickness Hiei has!"

* * *

Sorry but I think I am just going to have to stop there. I know I know. I am usually fast at updating things so you wont have to wait to long for the next chapter. So should I put more Kuwabara in? I haven't put him in much. Well RR. 


	3. Kurama's Guess

Hiei's Diary

Disclaimer: Will never own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything in it. sigh

Remember: Read and Review, and no flames

Ok well here is the third Chapter already. Im fast huh. Well enjoy!

* * *

After finding out what Hiei's sickness might be, Kurama started running to the hospital.

He finally got to the hospital, and went into Hiei's room. In the room sat Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

"I see Kurama had the same idea, to visit Hiei" said Yusuke.

Hiei decided to sit up and say "So why is everyone here? I was doing just fine by myself."

" It doesn't matter, I'm leaving today anyway" Hiei said stubbornly

"Hiei, can I talk to you for a moment" asked Kurama

"Hiei, I think I know what sickness you have caught." said Kurama.

"What" replied Hiei

Kurama went on "It's a sickness that affects your body and mind, and can be fatal"

Kurama decided it was time to see if he was right.

"Hiei, would you do me a favor and get out of bed for a minute?" asked Kurama

Kurama thought to himself "If I'm correct, which I'm almost certain I am, when Hiei gets up..."

Hiei didn't see the point of getting out of the bed, but he did anyway. He got up and out of bed and stood up.

That second later he fell straight to the floor. Hiei thought "What, it feels like there is something pulling me to the ground"

Yusuke then rushed over there to help Hiei get back up off the floor. Hiei stood up very shakily, and went back over to the bed.

Kurama then thought to himself "I knew it. Hiei wont admit but he caught that sickness. I wonder what Hiei did in a battle to get this."

"Hey Kurama, what was the point in making the shorty get out bed?" Kuwabara asked

Kurama didn't reply, he knew what was going to happen to Hiei. Hiei could die or he will get over it. Kurama got up out of his chair and walked away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched Kurama walk off. They looked very confused.

"Uhh... did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" Kuwabara asked.

"No fool, Kurama obviously knows something that we don't." snapped Hiei.

Kuwabara turned around and looked at Hiei preparing for an insult. Hiei didn't say anything. Hiei actually had looked worried for once. No one knew what was going to happen next.

After about 2 hours had past, Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to leave and go home because it was getting late.

After they left Hiei then stumbling got out of bed. His legs felt like weights, and he was struggling not to fall to the ground. He eventually got out of that hospital gown and put on his regular clothes. He then opened the window and jumped out.

He then landed on the next building and took off.

* * *

Sorry but it looks like I have to stop here. Hey don't be sad. To all you Hiei fans, well uhh... I don't know what to say. To all you Kuwabara fans there is going to be more of him in the next chapter. So don't forget to review. Hehehe 


	4. School visit

Hiei's Diary

Disclaimer: Remember I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Wow, How is that for you. Two chapters already. Well cool. So don't forget to review. Now on with the story.

* * *

Day 4

Hiei had finally found a decent tree he could sleep in.

At Kuwabara's House

It was around 5:30 in the morning. Kuwabara got up rather early that morning. It was stil at least three hours before school starts.

"Wow Kazuma your up early this morning." said Shizuru

"Yeah. I know, I couldn't sleep that much last night." said Kuwabara with a sad expression on his face.

"Kazuma, what's wrong?" asked Shizuru

"Well, it's the shorty. As of 4 days ago he had to go to the hospital because he collapsed. Yesterday Kurama wanted him to stand up, and the second he did, the second he fell to the floor" explained Kuwabara.

"Don't worry, knowing Hiei, he is going to pull through" said Shizuru

"Thanks sis!' as Kuwabara yelled while running out the door because it was almost time for school to start.

School

"Hey Urameshi! Were you able to get a hold of Kurama last night?" asked Kuwabara

"No, I called at least 10 times last night. Every single time I called I got the answering machine. said Yusuke

"Oh there's the bell. You coming to class today or what?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, I think I'm gonna hang up here for a while." replied Yusuke.

Kuwabara then runs off for class. Yusuke then looks up and gazes at the clouds.

"Yusuke" called a voice.

"Hiei!" asked Yusuke

Yusuke then gets up off the small stairway building.

"What are you doing here Hiei? You are supposed to be in the hospital resting" said Yusuke.

"I don't belong in there" Hiei said while sitting down from exhaustion.

"Hiei you look like your exhausted, you should stay in the hospital. Ever since the other day your energy has been very weak." said Yusuke

"I'm fine, I don't need rest" snapped Hiei.

Then the school bell rang and Kuwabara ran through the door yelling "Urameshi" Hiei realized that the students were now getting out of class, and he didn't want to be seen. So he decided to teleport himself away.

"Urameshi, Hiei managed to get out of the hospital. A note came today. It said the window was open, and it appeared he jumped out of it." said Kuwabara

"Uhh... Urameshi were you just talking to someone, I thought I heard another voice up here?" asked Kuwabara

"Yeah. I was talking to Hiei. He decided to stop by." said Yusuke.

"Heelllloooo... earth to Suuichi" said the teacher.

"You have been spaced out all day, is something the matter." asked the teacher.

"Hmm... no nothing is wrong, just a lot on my mind." said Kurama

"Well you can go home now, the bell has rung" said the teacher.

Then someone walked in the classroom.

"Suuichi Minamino, there is a note from the hospital to you."

Kurama looked at it, it read "Hiei Jaganshi, managed to jump out of his room's window."

"Oh no" Kurama got up quickly and left.

* * *

Ok that is good for now. Four chapters already. Well all I say to that is don't forget to review! 


	5. Sickness Discovered, Kurama's Explanatio...

Hiei's Diary

Disclaimer: Will never EVER own Yu Yu Hakusho

Day:5

* * *

Kurama was now searching allover town for his friend. " He can't get to far he has that disease, it will be to hard for him to leave this city" he thought

Kurama was so tired from searching. He sat down and realized the most obvious place Hiei would be.

He went to the tree that sits near the edge of the city. Kurama climbed up the tree, and found Hiei sleeping on the same branch he is always on.

Kurama grabbed Hiei.

Hiei was taken down from the tree very carefully. Kurama placed him on the bench that was next to him.

Kurama sat on the bench and thought " why do you have to make things so difficult Hiei?"

Eventually Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up.

"Hey its Kurama" said Kuwabara pointing.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to him.

"Do you know where Hiei is at? We got a note at school saying he checked himself out" said Yusuke.

Kurama didn't say a thing and moved over. Hiei was sleeping on the bench.

Yusuke walked over to Hiei and realized that Hiei was really pale. He reached over to feel Hiei's forehead, and Hiei was burning up.

"Hey Kurama what is going on with Hiei?" Yusuke asked while getting up.

Kuwabara sat down and prepared to listen.

"Well..." Kurama looked down.

"Hiei has a rare sickness that affects the body." said Kurama

Yusuke and Kuwabara were shocked.

"Before he collapsed outside of the arcade, before I went to go get him, Hiei must have fought a carrier of the disease. To have given him this sickness, the demon must have inflicted a wound somewhere on Hiei's body, and entered the poison that causes the sickness" explained Kurama

"A demon, wouldn't he have told us then?" asked Kuwabara as he got up.

"Why do you say that Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei doesn't normally sleep during the day, and when I went to go get him earlier his bandana was off his forehead revealing his Jagan eye.

"It's a rather clever trick. The source demon or carrier sneakily inflicts a wound on the enemy and enters the poison without the enemy knowing, most demons run away when this demon is spotted many demons run away to avoid this demon. Most don't escape." Kurama explained.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked down at the sleeping fire demon.

"But I don't see any blood or wounds." said Yusuke.

"It must be somewhere under his cloak" said Kurama.

"We should get Hiei inside, the human world air will speed up his sickness, when he is outside. We can't take him to a hospital, the second Hiei wakes up he will most definitely try to escape. Besides there is nothing the doctor's can do for him now." said Kurama.

"Well I don't know if it will work at my house. My mom always drinks. It could get really hazardous." said Yusuke.

"It probably wont work at my house. Shizuru definitely wont like it" said Kuwabara.

"It should work at my house. My stepfather might not like it. My mother should be fine with it." said Kurama.

"Ok then, lets go." said Yusuke.

Kuwabara picked up Hiei, since everyone thought it would be best for Kuwabara to carry him.

They got to Kurama's house and Kurama walked in.

"Mother, im home" said Kurama

"Oh Shuichi, your home, and your friends have come to, oh is the one in the black ok?" said Shiori

"Yes mother, he is fine. Can he stay here for a while?" asked Kurama.

"Oh yes that's fine, what does he like to eat?" asked Shiori.

"Don't worry about that mother. He probably wont eat" said Kurama

"Oh, ok" said Shiori and went back to the kitchen.

They all walked upstairs and into the spare bedroom.

They laid Hiei down on the bed.

"I am going to get some cool water and a rag for Hiei" said Kurama then he walked out of the room.

"I hope that Hiei will pull through. We need him for upcoming battles and stuff." said Yusuke.

"Yeah what if another demon threatens human world again" said Kuwabara

Kurama walked in with the water and a rag.

"Hey Kurama is the shrimp gonna be alright?" asked Kuwabara

"Im not sure" said Kurama.

Kurama thought' Hiei's spirit energy is almost completely gone. Hiei must have used it in the battle against the source.

* * *

Ok. Well sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. Well I am sorry but I must leave you there for now. Don't complain. The next chapter will be here soon. Don't forget to review. 


	6. Leaving Kurama's House

Ok Sorry its been so long. I have been really lazy lately. Thanks again for all the reviews.

I would like to thank a few people for being good reviewers so I could update:

Animefouryou

sadandlonely

inuyashapup

Forbiddensoul562

Tsume-Hiei luver

and Katie

Thanks for updating so I would keep going

Ha ha ha prepare for a good chappie

* * *

Chapter 6

It was morning, and Kurama was preparing for school.

Hiei was still sleeping in the guest room. Kurama at least hoped Hiei was still in the guest room.

Kurama went up the stairs to go check on him before he left for school.

He opened the door to find Hiei up and stumbling out of the bed.

"Hiei your weak from the loss of energy, you shouldn't be moving around" Kurama said as he rushed over to help his friend.

"I'm fine" Hiei growled.

"Please stay here for the day, I have to get to school now" Kurama said as he walked towards the door.

"Hn" Hiei replied.

"I hope that is an ok" Kurama thought.

Kurama said good bye to his mother and left for school.

Hiei wanted to leave this house. He felt caged up, having to stay in this room was making him mad.

Hiei slowly walked over to his clothes and sword. Stumbling along the way. For some reason it was hard for him to keep his balance.

Hiei put his regular clothes back on and headed for the window. He didn't want to risk being seen by Kurama's human mother.

He jumped out the window. He was trying to use some of his energy to teleport himself away from Kurama's house. He ended up in the park. He felt even more dizzier than before. His vision also became a little blurry.

Hiei felt he needed to get revenge for this curse. He couldn't though.

Hiei's loss of energy could get him killed in a battle. Hiei was not going to go face that demon... yet.

Kurama's School

"Oh, I hope Hiei wont be stubborn. He is sick and he knows it, I hope he doesn't use any spiritual technique's that can lower his energy. His energy is truly the only thing that is keeping him alive. That is why his condition hasn't hit the peak yet. If it was a human that got that poison they would be dead for sure." Kurama thought.

Kurama knew he was getting things solved.

"Ah hem Shuichi could you please listen, these notes are very important and could be on a test" the teacher said.

"Oh... yeah" Kurama said.

Yusuke/ Kuwabara's school

"Uhh... I wonder how Hiei's doing?" said Yusuke

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything from Kurama in a long time" Kuwabara said looking at Yusuke, then towards the park.

"Huh...what!" Kuwabara seemed freaked at something in the park.

"What are you looking at Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke.

"Is...is that...Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Where I don't see him, besides Hiei is resting at Kurama's house, remember?" Yusuke said.

"No I'm sure it's him, the figure is small, half the size of me" Kuwabara said as he grabbed his things and ran towards the park.

Yusuke decided he would go with Kuwabara, seeing as he didn't want to go to next period.

Yusuke grabbed his cell out of his pocket and called Kurama.

It was break at Kurama's school.

"Hey Shuichi, your cell phone has been ringing for a minute are you gonna answer it?" asked one of his friends.

"Huh... what. Oh um yeah" Kurama said.

"Hello" Kurama answered.

"Hey Kurama it's Yusuke, you got minute?" asked Yusuke while running.

"Oh hey Yusuke. I got a minute what is it?" Kurama replied.

"Hey isn't Hiei resting at your house?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, he should be" Kurama said

"Ok thank you, bye" Yusuke said.

"Whoa... Kuwabara why did you stop I almost ran into you" Yusuke asked.

Yusuke looked past Kuwabara.

"No way" Yusuke said in shock.

* * *

Well that is it for now. I am planning to be a little faster on the next chapter. Don't forget to review. So then after that I can keep adding chapters. Ha ha ha. Uhhh yeah...Bye for now! 


	7. Storm Clouds

Hey Quick update huh... well you reviewed so its what you deserve.

Oh and special reviewer thanks to:

Naiei-no-miko

Inuyashapup

and Jessica

well I guess I will just have to start the next chapter then well hope u enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Whoa...no way" Kuwabara said.

Hiei didn't here them because they weren't that close to him.

"Hiei? I thought he was at Kurama's resting" Yusuke said.

"Wow that sickness thing must be really effecting, he hasn't even noticed us standing here yet." said Kuwabara talking really loud trying to see if Hiei would notice.

"Um, let me call Kurama and tell him about this" Yusuke said pulling out his cell.

"Hello" Kurama answered from the phone.

"Hey Kurama its Yusuke again" Yusuke said

"Oh hello Yusuke, is something wrong" Kurama asked.

"Uh yeah nothing to serious, it just seems that Hiei snuck out of your house" Yusuke explained.

"Ok I understand, if you can try to get him to go to your house and I will met you there in a few hours" said Kurama still calm.

"Ok Kuwabara, Kurama wants us to get Hiei and go to my house and meet him there in a few hours" Yusuke said.

"Ok lets go" Kuwabara said getting ready to go over there.

"Um Kuwabara, maybe I should do this" Yusuke said, knowing Hiei hates Kuwabara.

"Ok fine I will wait right here" Kuwabara said angrily.

Yusuke walked towards Hiei.

Hiei looked up and noticed Yusuke was coming towards him.

"Uh Hiei can I have a word with you?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn" Hiei replied.

"Hiei do you want to come to my house for a little while, it looks like some storm clouds are coming this way" Yusuke said.

"I'm fine out here a little storm wont bother me, besides I don't need to go into another house" Hiei said stubbornly.

"Hiei I heard on the news that those storm clouds are going to bring hail, and a huge storm. Just stay at my for the night or just until the storm passes over" Yusuke said trying to convince Hiei.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up, I will come" Hiei said angrily.

"Great then lets go" Yusuke said.

Hiei got up slowly, he was still dizzy from the loss of energy.

'If my energy leaves completely I might die' Hiei thought while walking slowly behind Yusuke, and eventually Kuwabara came around.

"Ok were finally here" Kuwabara said.

They walked into Yusuke's apartment. Everyone sat down.

"Well it doesn't look like my mom is home, that's good for now" Yusuke said in relief

"Does anyone want something to drink or eat Yusuke said while turning on the tv.

Hiei didn't say anything.

"Um give me a soda" Kuwabara said.

"Here you go" Yusuke said sitting back down.

"Hmm I wonder where Kurama is, it's been about three hours now" Kuwabara said

"I'm sure he will be here anytime" Yusuke said reassuring Kuwabara.

By this time Hiei was feeling very weak.

"Hey Hiei, are you doing ok over there" Yusuke asked.

Hiei gave him a glare that said 'no of course not'

Hiei's energy was still dropping he didn't have much left.

Kuwabara acting stupid thought he would reach up to feel Hiei's forehead to see if he was running a fever.

Hiei grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me fool" Hiei snapped.

Hiei let go of his arm.

"Hey Urameshi is it possible for people to be freezing, Hiei feels like an ice cube" Kuwabara asked

"That's odd I have the heat going" Yusuke said.

Yusuke looked over at Hiei. Hiei looks really pale again.

'Oh I hope Kurama gets here soon' Yusuke thought.

Yusuke got up and looked out the window.

"Man those are some nasty looking storm clouds coming our way" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara got up.

"Whoa those clouds look purple" Kuwabara said

"Hey Urameshi are storm clouds normally purple?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know I normally don't pay attention" Yusuke replied and sat back down. Followed by Kuwabara.

"Ding Dong" The doorbell

"I bet that's Kurama" Yusuke said going to the door.

"Hey Kurama" Yusuke said opening the door.

"Hey Kurama" Yusuke whispered " You might want to go check on Hiei, He is pale and Kuwabara says he feels like an ice cube" Yusuke went on.

"Alright" Kurama said.

Kurama walked over to Hiei "Hiei are you feeling alright," Kurama said kneeling in front of him

"I'm fine" Hiei snapped.

"Hey Kurama so what took you so long to get here anyways?" Kuwabara asked.

"I ran in to some heavy interference" Kurama said getting up.

"Those clouds coming our way are not storm clouds" Kurama said

* * *

Hehehehe cliffhangers don't you love em. Well don't forget to review and the next chapter will be here sooner than you think. Bwa ha ha ha ha 


	8. A low temperature

Ha ha ha since I have been getting good reviews I thought hey I shouldn't just make them suffer. I am feeling very generous this week and making more chapters so you don't have to wait to long. He he. Oh yeah and I am thanking these people for reviewing:

Inuyashapup

and Jessica

You rock!

Ok well since I have already blabbed enough I will just get on with the chapter. This one has a lot of suspense in it...

Chapter 8:

* * *

"What do you mean those weren't storm clouds?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"If I'm correct it came from demon world" Kurama stated.

"Wait if it's from demon world then uh how did it get here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not sure" Kurama replied.

"We might want to go check it out later" Kurama said.

"Yusuke, do you have a thermometer, so we can check Hiei's temperature" Kurama said

"Yeah sure" Yusuke said walking into the restroom to look for one.

"Uh Kurama why can't we just feel his forehead or something" Kuwabara whispered.

"He wont let anyone touch his forehead, besides it wouldn't be much help anyways" Kurama replied.

"Oh" Kuwabara said

"Ok here it is, you can get him to put this in his mouth can't you?" Yusuke asked

"I'm not sure, but it wont hurt to try" Kurama said taking the thermometer from Yusuke.

"Hiei can we check your temperature" Kurama asked

"No" Hiei said angrily.

"Come on Hiei" Yusuke asked.

"No fool" Hiei snapped

'Well I guess we are just going to have to persuade him to do it' Kurama thought.

"Um Hiei if you don't let us take your temperature here than we will just have to take you back to the hospital and they can do it" Kurama said with a smirk.

Hiei's eyes got a little wide.

Yusuke was chuckling behind Kurama because the face Hiei had made was a little humourous.

"Fine" Hiei said as Kurama put the thermometer in his mouth.

A minute later the thermometer beeped.

"Oh dear" Kurama said looking at the thermometer.

"Hiei did you know what your temperature is?" Kurama asked

"What.. What is it?" Kuwabara said loudly.

"Hiei your temperature is sixty nine point nine" Kurama said with worry in his voice.

"No way" Kuwabara and Yusuke said together.

Kurama looked over at Hiei. His skin tone was as white as sheet.

Hiei also looked like he was so cold. He was shaking pretty bad.

"Yusuke could you go get one of the heaviest blankets in the house" Kurama asked

"Yeah sure" Yusuke replied.

Yusuke returned a few minutes later with two heating blankets.

"Will this be ok?" Yusuke asked .

"Yes that will be great" Kurama said.

Kurama wrapped the blankets around Hiei. Hiei wasn't trying to resist because he was literally freezing.

"Alright, so when should we go check out the purple clouds, they are coming really fast" Kuwabara said getting worried.

"We should go check it out now" Kurama said.

"I'm coming to" Hiei said trying to get up.

"No Hiei stay here and rest" Kurama said.

"Your energy is so low it's life threatening" Kurama continued.

"Yeah Hiei you can stay here, don't worry my mom is not going to be back until tomorrow night." Yusuke said.

"I'm fine" Hiei said.

"No your not, look your energy is dropping, it is not coming back, that's a huge problem Hiei" Yusuke said a little angry because he didn't want his friend to die.

"Your staying here" Yusuke said as they walked out the door.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were running towards the purple clouds.

"Uh isn't this a little dangerous" Kuwabara said getting exhausted.

"We will be fine" Yusuke said to Kuwabara.

"What the- Kurama why did you stop" Yusuke said almost running into Kurama.

"Look herds and Herds of demons are coming out of those clouds" Kurama said pointing to the demons.

"Lets go kill some demons then" Yusuke said as he took off for the herds.

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were now fighting, the demons had seen them.

After about an hour of killing the demons Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting very tired.

"Come on guys you can do it" said Botan yelling from the sky.

She then flew down there.

"Kuwabara" Botan said

"Uh hey Botan I'm a little busy right now" Kuwabara said while using his spirit sword to keep the demons away.

" Hey where is Hiei?" Botan asked.

"At Yusuke's house, he isn't doing so well" said Kuwabara still fighting.

"Ok I am going to report this to lord Koenma" Botan said leaving.

"Alright" Kuwabara said.

"I cant keep this up any longer" Kuwabara and Yusuke said.

"I can't either" Kurama said.

They were tired and completely drained of spirit energy.

"Oh no there coming" Kuwabara shouted.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" shouted Hiei from behind them.

* * *

Bwa ha ha ha ha I am getting evil. I am going to stop there because it would not be cool to keep going. Yes now I am being truly evil.** FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME I NEED AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS, NO 4 REVIEWS NO NEXT CHAPTER!**. ha ha ha truly evil. Don't you think 


	9. When one dies

Ok sorry it took so long to get this next chapter in. Oh and I have to thank these AWESOME reviewers for reviewing:

Animefouryou-Thanks!

Inuyashapup-Yay thanks 4 reviewing!

Shatteredsoul56-YOUR AWESOME! thanks you for the reviews!

Forbiddensoul562- Cool! Thanks 4 reviewing. Your stories r awesome 2!

Mr.Leader- Im glad you liked it so much. YOUR AWESOME!

Sango-maru- YAY! YOUR LUCKY CALLER # 4.

Thanks to all!

* * *

Chapter 9

The demons were now all cleared up.

Hiei knew what he had done would have probably cost him his life.

A pain shot up through his body. The disease was now spreading faster, because he used the rest of his energy to use the dragon.

Hiei had no more energy to keep him alive or fight the disease.

"Hiei!" Everyone shouted as they ran over to the fire demon.

Hiei was falling, falling into darkness, as the disease was spreading.

"Oh no, the disease is spreading, Hiei can no longer fight it" said Kurama.

"Uh what is that purple stuff that is spreading over the shrimp's body" Kuwabara asked.

"WHAT" Kurama said not even noticing.

"That is the disease's poison, it is now trying to take over his body" Kurama said a little panicked.

"Hey Hiei wake up" Yusuke yelled trying to make sure Hiei was ok.

Hiei didn't move.

"Kurama, is he dead, he can't be dead yet" Yusuke said.

"No he isn't dead, he still has a faint pulse" Kurama said.

Hiei opened his eyes a little.

"Hiei!" Kurama said.

"I...can't...fight it...anymore..." Hiei said slowly.

"No please Hiei hold on" Yusuke said bending down to Hiei's view.

"No, Hiei just hold on, uh we could...uh just hold on" Kuwabara said.

"Kurama...uh!" A huge pain came up Hiei's chest and into his heart.

"No the disease has spread completely" said Kurama

'No...no I don't want to die' Hiei thought.

Hiei had no pulse anymore.

'No' Hiei thought as he fell into darkness.

"No...it can't...be..." Kurama said

"NO... HIEI!" Yusuke yelled

Kuwabara immediately burst out into tears.

Yusuke pulled out his communicator.

"Koenma..." Yusuke said sadly.

"Hiei.. is...dead" Yusuke said. A few tears actually fell from his eye's.

"Yes...I know... his spirit is with Botan, they should be here anytime now" said Koenma as he hung up.

Kurama picked up the lifeless body.

"Please Hiei, you joker stop sleeping" Kuwabara said.

"He is dead" Yusuke said loudly.

No one could see it but Kurama was also crying.

Kurama walked off. Yusuke and Kuwabara following slowly Behind.

SPIRIT WORLD

Botan walked into Koenma's office.

"Botan do you have Hiei's spirit" koenma asked.

"Yes Koenma" Botan said wiping her eyes.

"Ogre bring in Hiei" Koenma said

"Ye..yes sir" Ogre said running out the door.

Hiei walked in silently.

"Hiei, you might have had a chance at living if you hadn't used the dragon" Koenma said angrily.

Hiei didn't say anything, he just wanted to leave.

Koenma actually felt sad for the fire demon who just lost his life.

"Can I please leave" Hiei said quietly.

* * *

Ha ha ha leaving you there. Sorry I had to kill Hiei off. But Don't worry. He just might be able to come back to life. I would feel WAY to bad if their wasn't a good side to this. Don't forget I need 4 reviews at least, for the next chapter. FireApparition out. 


	10. Sadness Strikes

I had to update quickly. I was so bored anyways. Thanks for all the reviews. Now I am gonna thank these people 4 reviewing:

Lita Kitsune- hehehehe!

Hn.Fool- Bwa ha ha ha I like it that way! Unknown! Ha ha ha

Jessica- Don't worry 'Smirks'

Inuyashapup- Yes. I know all 'all that goes on in this story' hehehe

Forbiddensoul562- I like happy little reviewers! YAY!

Mr.Leader- I'm truly evil huh!

Ok once again thanks for all the reviews! Now on with the stroy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Koenma saw that Hiei was actually sad.

"Hm Hiei, it was your fault for fighting that demon without consulting anyone" Koenma said.

Hiei didn't even bother to look up.

"Alright Hiei, if that is what you really want to do, leave" Koenma said.

Hiei went out the door. He realized what he did was a huge mistake.

"Botan, go to human world and give Yusuke his next assignment.

Koenma handed Botan the folder containing the information.

Botan left with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to see Hiei like this. She didn't want to see Yusuke and the others. She knew they were going to be a wreck as well.

Human World

"Kurama don't take it so hard" Yusuke said trying to cheer him up a bit.

Kurama didn't say anything. He looked at the fire demon's lifeless body, that lay on his bed.

Kuwabara however was not there. He couldn't see the body of his dead teammate. So he decided to go see Yukina and the other's at the temple.

Genkai's Temple

Kuwabara walked through the door.

"Hey Kazuma, you look down, are you feeling alright" Yukina said as Kuwabara approached her.

"Just having some problems back in the city" Kuwabara said gloomily.

"Oh ok" said Yukina then smiled.

"Kuwabara, It feels like an energy from one of your teammates is completely gone" said Genkai walking into the room.

'Oh no, no I have to tell her' Kuwabara thought.

"Yeah, uh one of our teammates has just died" Kuwabara said tearing up again.

Yukina started to cry as well.

"Which one was it" Genkai asked.

"It was the shrimp" Kuwabara said sadly.

Kurama's house

Botan had finally reached Kurama's door.

She almost knocked and then wondered why Koenma would give them an assignment right now.

She opened the envelope out of curiosity.

'No this can't be' she thought shocked by the assignment.

"Find a new team member, one to replace Hiei" Botan read.

"But Hiei might have a chance to come back to life" Botan said to herself.

She sealed it back up, and knocked on the door.

Yusuke was the one to open it seeing as Kurama wasn't going to.

"Yusuke I have an assignment from Koenma" Botan said handing him the envelope.

"What! Now" Yusuke shouted.

He took the envelope, and opened it.

A few seconds later.

"NO, I will not do it. We are not going to replace Hiei you got it. Tell the toddler he can fire me!" Yusuke shouted.

"I know" Botan said.

"I have an idea Yusuke, I can take one person to go see Hiei in spirit world. He needs someone to cheer him up." Botan said.

"Just don't tell Koenma I am doing this for you" Botan whispered.

"Great" Yusuke said.

"But who should we send?" Yusuke asked

* * *

Sorry I have to leave you there! Give me an idea! WHO SHOULD I HAVE SENT TO SEE HIEI? Answer so I can update! I have no clue who I should send. Come on I need feed back! 


	11. A Talk with Hiei

Ok! Well you guys have reviewed and I have decided who to send! It was a VERY tough decision but majority rules. But I have to thank the AWESOME reviewers who told me who to send.: Reviewers:

Jessica: hahaha I updated. Pester no more! hehehe funny funny!

Forbiddensoul562: YOU GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA! THANKS!

Inuyashapup: Ha u will find out who I sent! Thanks for reviewing!

GoldenKitsuneHime13: But how do you know its gonna be ok! I'm evil sometimes. But its HIEI so I wont be evil.

Hn.Fool: Bwa ha ha Koenma is evil. But that was funny. Well I'm glad after you did that you feel better!

Mr. Leader: Hey u have...a kurama poster! Well your lucky!

THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Yusuke let Botan into Kurama's house.

"Yusuke, there is only one problem, I...don't know where Hiei is" Botan said smiling.

"What! Well you can find him when we decided who should go" Yusuke said walking into the room where Kurama, and Kuwabara sit.

"Hey guys, I have got some good news, and some bad news" Yusuke said sitting down.

"The good news is Botan can take only one of us to spirit world" Yusuke said, then it caught Kurama, And Kuwabara's attention.

"The bad news is, she doesn't know where Hiei is" Yusuke said.

"That's ok, once we get there we can try to sense his spirit, that could lead us to him" Kurama said for the first time after Hiei had died.

"That's a good idea" Yusuke said shocked that Kurama said something finally.

"Alright boys so who is going to spirit world?" Botan asked.

"Well I seriously don't think Kuwabara should go" said Yusuke laughing.

"Hey!" Kuwabara said glaring at Yusuke.

"Yes, Yusuke is right Kuwabara, Hiei doesn't really favor you" Kurama said.

"Well how about Yukina" Kurama said.

"No, Yukina went back to the ice world yesterday. She wont be back for a little while" Kuwabara said acting smart. He didn't want Yukina anywhere near Hiei.

"Well I think we should send Kurama" Yusuke said pointing at him.

"Besides if I go Koenma might just find out" Yusuke said.

"Alright so it's decided, Kurama you are going to be the one to go" Botan said getting her oar.

"Ok" Kurama said.

Botan and Kurama walked out the door. Saying good bye to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Hey Kurama tell Hiei we miss him" Yusuke said.

Kurama nodded as he got onto Botan's oar with her.

Kurama and Botan flew off towards spirit world.

"Bye Kurama" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke closed Kurama's door, and they walked off towards Yusuke's apartment.

"Ok Kurama I'm going to take you the general direction to where Hiei is, and then I will have to drop you off, Koenma might start to get suspicious if I'm gone to long. Oh and you only have one hour. Once you reach Hiei the timer will go off. When an hour is up it will let out a sound Koenma can't hear. I will then come and pick you up" Botan said explaining things to Kurama.

"Now take this timer" Botan said giving it to Kurama.

Kurama put it in his pocket.

"Ok this is where I have to leave you" Botan said lowering so Kurama cant get off.

Kurama got off, and started walking.

"Oh, I hope he can find him" Botan said and flew off.

Kurama was walking. He could barely sense Hiei's spirit. He knew he was getting closer.

Kurama had been walking for a while now. He could sense Hiei was here but he couldn't find him.

He wandered around a little bit, looking to see if Hiei was there.

Kurama looked up, and saw Hiei up there. In the clouds.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled up.

Hiei looked down. He was very shocked to see Kurama standing there. He immediately came down.

"Kurama" Hiei said, wearily. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Hiei, its me you are not dreaming" Kurama said.

"Hiei, you're a wreck" Kurama said.

"Kurama, wh...why did you come here?" Hiei asked.

"I have just come to see how you were faring" Kurama said.

"Hiei everyone misses you" Kurama said.

"There is nothing that I can do about it" Hiei said while turning his head.

"Hiei why did you go off and fight that demon" Kurama said calmly.

Hiei didn't say anything.

"Hiei, Yukina also cried when she heard you had died" Kurama said.

"What" Hiei said turning his head back to Kurama.

"Now...my death has caused her even more pain" Hiei said in a guilty voice.

Hiei seemed miserable, Kurama had never even seen him this down before.

"Hiei! You need to snap out of it" Kurama yelled making Hiei face him.

Beep!

'What was that?" Hiei said shocked.

'Oh no, my time is up already! Botan ill be here anytime now.' Kurama thought.

"Hiei my time is almost up" Kurama said.

"Kurama..." Hiei said

"Huh..." Kurama said losing his concentration.

"Kurama... I AM GOING FIND MY WAY BACK TO HUMAN WORLD" Hiei told Kurama.

* * *

Bwa ha ha ha I LOVE leaving you with cliffhangers. It's a lot of fun. Don't be sad though I just gave you another chappie. In ONE day. Well I'm outta here! Don't worry I might update quickly for your sake. (No Mobs) hehehehe. 


	12. Am I to Late?

Ok! You people are really getting off lucky here! Well I have to thank a few reviewers before I move on with the chapter:

Inuyashapup- I was feeling generous!

Animefouryou-hehehehehehe

Mr.Leader- Well that isn't nice! He he. I like cliffhangers!

Hn.Fool- yeah sorry about that. It will explain why in this chapter!

Forbiddensoul562- I like the way you think. Thanks again for the great ideas.

Ok well... Thanks for reviewing... now on with chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12:

Hiei's words had shocked Kurama.

Botan had shown up, to take Kurama back.

Kurama got on.

"Goodbye Hiei" Kurama said as Botan took off.

"Botan, that didn't feel like an hour" Kurama said concerned.

"Sorry Kurama. I mislead you. Earlier Koenma told me an hour. But for sprirt world it is fifteen minutes. That timer only has fifteen minutes on it." Botan said smiling.

"Besides if I would have kept you in spirit world any longer Koenma would have found out" Botan went on.

"Oh I see" Kurama said.

"I'm sorry Kurama" Botan said.

"It's ok Botan" Kurama said.

Human world-

"Well here we are" Botan said as Kurama got off.

Kurama walked into his house.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had already left.

Kurama ran into his room to see if Hiei's body was still there.

'How is Hiei going to get out of spirit world' Kurama thought.

Spirit world-

Hiei had regained his confidence. He believed that he could get out of this.

Hiei was now thinking of ways to get out.

'That's it' He thought.

'To every world there is a portal. A portal to and from spirit world'.

'Not many can find this portal' Hiei thought.

'But I will find it' Hiei thought.

Hiei then opened his Jagan for extra help.

Hiei had then located the portal closest to him.

With that Hiei headed for the portal.

Human world-

Kurama was starting to give up hope.

'Maybe Hiei wont find his way out' Kurama thought.

It had already been a while. In spirit world it had only been a few hours since Kurama saw Hiei. But in human world it had been at least a day.

Kurama picked up the body that lay on his bed.

Spirit World-

After journeying for a long time Hiei had finally reached the portal that linked to human world.

Hiei saw the portal in front of him.

Human world-

Kurama had a feeling that his friend was not going to come back.

Kurama looked out the window.

'Those storm clouds are coming in very fast' he thought.

Kurama opened the door, with his friend in his arms.

When Kurama started walking, it started to down pour.

Kurama decided to go to the place where no human ever goes.

There he will lay his friend, and say his final good bye.

Kurama got to the edge of the city where a deep pond was.

Kurama put his friend down next to the pond, and took off his shoes.

Kurama picked up the body of his dead friend.

He walked out into the middle of the pond.

"Hiei you were my best friend, and you never came back to us. You are in a better place now."

"Good bye.. My friend" Kurama said...

Then dropped Hiei's body, into the pond, the endless, dark pond.

* * *

Oh the suspense, am I right or am I right. Sorry I had to put in a cliffhanger. Sorry if that last chapter didn't make some sense. It's like night and I am really tired. So review please. 


	13. Trying to get back

Ok! Guess who's back. With a fresh new chapter for you! Well first I got to thank some reviewers, because without them this story would have been discontinued. THANK YOU:

Jessica

Inuyashapup

Hn.Fool

Black Dragon

Thanks. But for next chapter I will need more reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Hiei's body was sinking. Sinking to the bottom.

Kurama had tears rolling down his face. He knew this was the only thing he could do now.

'Hiei, I guess you never made it back' Kurama thought.

With the pond flooding past Kurama's shoulders in the shallow part, and the rain was heavily falling. Kurama was now getting out of the pond.

Kurama took the rose out of his hair.

He placed it in the pond.

"Good bye Hiei" Kurama said quietly.

Spirit World-

"I'm going to come back to you" Hiei said.

"Even if my spirit doesn't make it back, through the portal" Hiei said as he stepped through.

Yusuke's apartment-

"Damn, Kurama has been gone for a long time now" Yusuke said angrily.

"I wonder how the little shrimp boy is doing" Kuwabara said.

"I'm not sure" Yusuke said stopping to think.

"Maybe we should head on back to Kurama's house, and see if he is there" Yusuke said.

"I don't know, maybe he had a bad talk with hiei and he wants to be left alone" Kuwabara said.

End of portal-

Hiei had finally made it out of the portal.

The bad thing was, he had to find his body on his own.

It looked as though he was somewhere other than the city he left.

With that Hiei took off in search of his body.

Back in the city-

"Yes, my body is around the edge of this city" Hiei said using his jagan to help him find it.

Hiei was finally stopped at a pond.

"What, where is my body? And what is kurama doing here" Hiei said.

'The POND! Kurama put my body in a pond!" Hiei said worriedly.

Hiei was trying to get back into his body.

But his body was drowning, and probably at the bottom of the deep pond.

"Wait" Kurama was leaving. He didn't even sense Hiei because he was so sad.

Kurama was now gone. Hiei had to think of a plan to get back into his body.

Kurama was now about a block from his home.

He saw Yusuke and Kuwabara on his front porch under the roof.

"There you are, we were getting worried" Yusuke called.

"Yeah, so how did your visit with Hiei go" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"Oh it went fine" Kurama said as he passed them and opened his door.

Kurama went inside. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed him.

Pond-

Hiei sat there still thinking of a plan.

'Finally the rain has stopped falling.' Hiei thought.

'Wait a minute' Hiei thought.

'Genkai's temple is really close to this exact spot, maybe someone will come and notice my body' Hiei thought confidentially.

So now all Hiei had to do was wait.

Kurama's house-

"You WHAT!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said together.

"You dumped Hiei's body in a pond" Yusuke said getting angered.

"Yes it seemed like the right thing to do" Kurama said glumly.

Pond-

Hiei had been sitting around for some time now.

"Hmm hm hmm" Hiei heard someone singing.

Someone was humming a song.

'Yes, someone is coming' Hiei said, as he saw the person approach.

'Yukina' he thought

It looked like Yukina was picking herbs and flowers.

"What's this" she said as she picked up the red rose by the pond.

"This rose is fresh, and it looks familiar" she said observing the rose.

"I know, this rose belongs to Kurama" She said

"I wonder why he would put it here" Yukina said as she looked towards the pond.

"Does it have to do with something in the pond" Yukina said.

"Maybe he lost something near and dear to him in there" She said moving towards the pond.

"Maybe Kurama used the pond to kill himself" she couldn't bear the thought.

Yukina pulled up some of her kimono, and went into the overflowing pond.

She was walking around a bit, using her hands underwater to see if she could feel anything.

'What is this' She thought as she felt something that felt like a sword casing.

She tugged on the sword.

'It's no good, it has other things attached to it' she thought.

She put her hands under what she had felt and lifted it up.

"No"

"HIEI"

* * *

Don't you love cliffhangers. I know I don't unless I am the one writing the story or something. Ok I need more reviews for the next chapter. So if you read it you review it! 


	14. What Yukina found!

Ok Well I am almost finished with this series, but not to worry there are still more chapters to come.

Ok well I got to thank a few reviewers for reviewing:

Dragon Tamer103088

Hn.Fool

Animefouryou

Mr. Leader

Forbiddensoul562

Ok well I need way more reviews ok!

* * *

Chapter 14:

Yukina was very shocked to find Hiei in this pond.

She didn't know if he was alive or dead.

'His body is like a sheet, and he is not heavy at all, and he is limp' Yukina thought.

"Ahh. Hiei wake up, you are not dead" Yukina said shocked.

"Hiei wake up" She said worriedly.

Yukina took Hiei out of the pond.

She set him up against the tree. She shrugged his shoulders a bit,

"Hiei come on, you are out of that muck, come on don't trick me" Yukina said tearing.

'He...he is dead' Yukina thought.

"Finally my chance to get back into my body" Hiei said flying down, seeing Yukina cry was something he didn't want to see.

He floated into his own body.

"Uhn" Said a voice from somewhere near Yukina.

She stopped crying and noticed that Hiei had woken up.

"Oh Hiei" she said as she was crying tears of joy.

"I thought you were dead" yukina said with tears still in her eyes.

"I...I am alive" Hiei said as he passed out.

"Hiei" yukina said softly.

'He just fainted' yukina thought as she picked him up.

She decided to take Hiei to Kuwabara's house seeing as she only knew where he lived.

She started walking towards the city.

Kurama's house-

"That is pretty low Kurama" Yusuke said angrily.

"I know but Hiei had to be put somewhere, where his body wouldn't ever be found" Kurama said.

"Well, I am heading home, Shizuru is making lunch today and I am hungry, see you later" Kuwabara said getting up and leaving.

Yukina was finally in the city.

"Hello, miss do you need any help" someone came up to her.

"No I am fine, but thank you" she said and walked past him.

'Alright I am almost there' Yukina thought as she turned a few corner's.

'Don't worry Hiei' She thought looking down at the soaked fire demon.

"Alright I hope Kazuma is home" she said looking at his house.

She knocked on the door.

Kuwabara opened the door.

"Uh Hello" he said.

"Hi kazuma" Yukina said

"Oh hey baby, what brings you here" Kuwabara said to Yukina. He didn't even know she was holding Hiei.

"I need your help" She said to him.

"I will help you with anything. Now what do you need help with" Kuwabara said.

"Look" yukina said looking at Hiei

"Whoa. It's Hiei. You found Hiei's body" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah he needs help, he is soaked" Yukina said.

"Yukina I hate to say this but Hiei is dead, he has been for a while" Kuwabara said sadly.

"No he is not dead, he just opened his eyes not to long ago, please Help him Kazuma" Yukina said.

"Oh alright" Kuwabara said taking Hiei from her arms.

"Thank you Kazuma" she said then followed Kuwabara inside.

"Hey Yukina, can you watch Hiei for a minute. I am going to go see if I can find a shirt and pants for him" Kuwabara said leaving the room.

"Ok" Yukina said.

Kuwabara came back with a shirt and pants that was fairly large but wasn't as big as Kuwabara's other shirt's and pants.

"Ok this will have to do" Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara and Yukina swapped Hiei's clothes.

"Well it is late, I am going to go get the shrimp, and you some blankets and go to sleep" Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara left. He then came back a few minutes later with blankets and pillows.

Kuwabara and Yukina got everything set for sleeping.

"Good night Kazuma" she said getting under the blankets.

"Good night baby" he said leaping away.

Hiei, Yukina , and Kuwabara all slept through the night easily.

Kuwabara got up the next morning early. He needed to call Kurama.

He picked up the phone, and peeked into the living room.

'Good yukina is still asleep' he thought.

He dialed Kurama's number.

"Hello" Kurama said wide awake.

"Hey Kurama, its Kuwabara"

"Oh hey Kuwabara, what do you need" Kurama said

"Yukina found Hiei's body yesterday, she claims him to be alive, but he is clearly dead" Kuwabara said.

"What, Yukina found Hiei's body" Kurama said

"Ok, I will be over in a few minutes" Kurama said calmly.

* * *

Ok that is a nice chapter huh. Oh well. I need some more reviews though ok well yeah, so don't forget. And the next chapter may be here sooner than you think! FireApparition out! 


	15. Finally Awake

Well here is chapter 15 coming at you! Right after I thank some reviewers:

Inuyashapup

Dragon Tamer103088

Jessica

Hn.Fool

Forbiddensoul562

Mr. Leader.

Ok thank you for all the reviews. Well I wont keep you waiting any longer.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Kurama quickly put on his shoes and ran out the door.

'Hiei, you can't be alive' Kurama thought as he ran.

'When I put you into that pond, you were dead, not doubt about it' Kurama thought.

Kuwabara's house-

"Oh when is Kurama going to be here" Kuwabara said.

"Kazuma! Your up early' Yukina said as she walked in the room.

"Uh well, I uh just uh" Kuwabara stopped because he realized he couldn't lie to his one true love.

"I just gave Kurama a call to come help with Hiei" Kuwabara said happily.

"Oh ok" Yukina said as she turned around to go see Hiei.

Ding dong

"Oh, that must be Kurama" Yukina said getting up to let him in.

Yukina opened the door.

"Hello Yukina" Kurama said in a happy voice.

"Hello Kurama, Hiei is over on the couch sleeping" Yukina said as she let kurama in.

Kurama walked over to the couch and sat down to where he was facing Hiei.

"Hiei" Kurama said gently trying to wake him up to see if he was actually alive.

"Hiei wake up" Kurama said again.

'Hiei is not waking up, I suspect that he is still dead' Kurama thought.

Kuwabara then walked into the room, where Kurama sat by Hiei's side.

"Well is he ok?" Yukina asked

"He is not waking up" Kurama said calmly.

"Oh that is because he is so tired, and I couldn't sense him earlier at the pond because his energy level was so low" Yukina explained to Kurama.

Kurama decided to believe Yukina for a little while.

"Well at least I don't I don't have school today" Kurama said looking over at Yukina and the sleepy Kuwabara.

"Well I am going to eat and take a shower" Kuwabara said. Seeing that he was still in his pajama's.

An hour later-

Kurama was going to try to wake Hiei up again.

He walked over to him and shrugged Hiei's shoulders a bit.

"Hiei wake up" Kurama said with a calm voice.

"Hiei wake up" Kurama said again

Kurama had no luck trying to wake up Hiei. He was starting to believe Yukina was wrong.

"I am going to go call Yusuke and see if he will come over" Kurama said leaving.

Yukina walked over to Hiei.

"Please wake up Hiei, Kurama will think you are dead if you don't" Yukina said.

Hiei heard someone talking to him. It sounded like Yukina.

Hiei opened his eyes a little bit. He looked around to see Yukina sitting right by his side.

"Hiei" Yukina said with a shock on her face.

"Oh Hiei you are alive" Yukina said happily.

Hiei opened his eyes all the way to reveal he was in... Kuwabara's house.

Hiei was still so weak from earlier. He also hadn't been in his body for a while. His energy was also starting to increase very very slowly.

He also felt very cold for some reason. Was it because of his lack of energy. Or was it because he had spent a very long time in a pond.

"Everyone has been so worried about you Hiei" Yukina said once again.

"Yukina thank you for staying by my side" Hiei said for the first time. He felt happy that his sister was by his side.

* * *

**READ**- Ok I was going to end it here BUT. It would have been a bad ending. Because What will Koenma do when Hiei is no where to be found in spirit world. Should I have Hiei tell Yukina that he is her brother? Answer and I will update. I promise!

FireApparition


	16. My Brother

Wow! It's sad my story is slowly coming to an end. There is still like one more chapter or so after this so... yeah. I'm sorry. Ok I need to thank some awesome reviewers:

Tsume-Hiei luver

inuyashapup

wutsmyageagain

MIA

Black Dragon

Mr. Leader

jai

Forbiddensoul562

Jessica

Hn.Fool

OMG! I got so many reviewers. IM SO HAPPY! Getting so many persuaded me to update faster. I was gonna make you wait but you deserve this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16:

Yukina was happy that Hiei had decided to wake up and talk.

'I wonder where Kurama went' Yukina thought.

"I will be right back Hiei. I am going to go find Kurama and Kazuma" Yukina said smiling, then getting up.

Hiei was so glad to be back on earth. The only thing he was worried about was Koenma.

Yukina walked back into the room. Hiei looked up at her. He noticed that Kurama and Kuwabara were behind her.

"Whoa, the shrimp really did come back to life" Kuwabara said in shock.

Kurama was shocked as well.

"Hiei, I thought you weren't coming back" Kurama said walking up to him.

"I told you I would come back either way" Hiei said turning his head and closing his eyes.

Kurama noticed that Hiei was shaking. As well did Yukina.

Kurama put his arm out and touched Hiei's arm. Hiei was freezing. He was so cold.

'He is so cold because I had drowned him in that pond' Kurama thought.

"He is so cold because when I found him he was at the bottom of a pond" Yukina said getting up to go get more blankets.

Yukina brought back the blankets and covered Hiei with them.

"Where is Urameshi" Kuwabara said interrupting things.

"I just called his house and no one answered" Kurama said.

"I know where he is, I am going to go get him" Kuwabara said putting on his shoes and running out the door.

"Well I am going to go out and buy some food. It has been a very long time since Hiei has eaten anything" Kurama said walking out the door.

"I will be back in about thirty minutes" Kurama said as he closed the door and left.

Yukina turned to Hiei. Making sure he was feeling alright. She felt his forehead.

"Oh my. Hiei you are running a fever" Yukina said worriedly.

"I will be fine" Hiei said

Hiei wanted to get up. He hadn't really moved for days.

"No Hiei, don't get up, your sick" Yukina said trying to stop him.

Hiei looked at her, and realized it would be best for him to rest.

"Yukina, you have always had such a kind heart" Hiei said softly for the first time.

"Which is why I need to tell you something" Hiei said pulling out the teargem that he had around him.

"Thats..." Yukina stopped.

"Yukina, I am your brother, The one you have been searching for" Hiei said with confidence.

Yukina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She teared up, and believed it anyways. She came close to Hiei and hugged him.

Hiei felt a lot better now. His sister close to him.

Yukina was so happy, she was crying tears of joy.

"I thought I would never find my brother" Yukina said happily.

Spirit World-

"BOTAN" Koenma called.

"What is the meaning of this. I can't find Hiei anywhere" Koenma shouted angrily.

"I don't know where he is" Botan said worriedly.

"Why hasn't Yusuke found a fifth member yet" Koenma shouted again.

"I'm not sure" botan said.

One of the spirit world guardians runs in.

"Lord Koenma. I am sorry to bother you but one of the portals has been opened and someone has passed through" The guardian said

"It was HIEI" Koenma said slamming his fist on his desk.

"I am going to human world to get Hiei back here" Koenma said walking out of the room.

Botan and ogre followed shortly after.

Human world-

"Urameshi" Kuwabara called.

Yusuke looked up from his video game, and looked at the charging Kuwabara.

"What now" Yusuke said disturbed.

"It's the shrimp, he has come back to life and is at my house" Kuwabara said exhausted.

"No way" Yusuke said.

"You better believe it, he is talking and everything" Kuwabara went on.

"Lets go then" Yusuke said running out. Kuwabara then ran out after him.

* * *

**READ:** Ok that is that. Ok since I am nice I am going to give you a sneak peak at the next chapter. Enjoy this short reading:

"HIEI YOU HAVE BROKEN THE RULES" Koenma said angrily.

"I am going to have to take you back to spirit world" Koenma said getting closer to Hiei.

"NO" Yukina said covering Hiei with her body.

"I wont let you take Hiei from me" Yukina said tears forming at her eyes.

"Move now" Koenma said with fury.

Ok I Have to end there, if I kept going it would give away what was going to happen. The next chapter is very sad. READ IF U DARE!

FireApparition


	17. The anger of Koenma

Alright sorry it took so long to get an update. I just got a little sidetracked and forgot all about my stories. I actually just remembered. Well yeah. I THAN THESE PEOPLE:

Hn.Fool

Jessica

Lita Kitsune

Tsume-Hiei luver

Dragontamer103088

Forbiddensoul562

Inuyashapup

Mr. Leader

Thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 17

Yusuke and Kuwabara were almost to Kuwabara's house.

Yukina was still so overjoyed that she found out that Hiei was her brother.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran through the door, and walked through the house to where Hiei was.

Yusuke's mouth literally dropped when he saw the demon moving...and not at the bottom of the pond.

"Well welcome back Hiei" Yusuke said walking into the room.

"Hey Kazuma, Have you seen Kurama?" Yukina asked looking at Kuwabara.

"Uh no I haven't" Kuwabara said

Then a moment later Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, and Hiei heard a door open then close.

Kurama walked to the living room. He then instantly paused looking straight at the moving fire demon.

"Hie...Hiei Your alive" Kurama said in shock.

"Yeah, I guess I got out of spirit world ok" Hiei said quietly.

"Hiei no one ever leaves spirit world when they die" Yukina said worriedly.

"I managed to get out with out Koenma knowing I guess" Hiei said looking at her.

Knock Knock Knock

Everyone looked towards the window to see Botan knocking.

Yusuke ran over to the window to let her in.

"Hiei escaped from Spirit world" was the first thing she said loudly.

"Botan we already know" Yusuke said as he pointed towards Hiei.

"Huh... Hiei Koenma is very angry. He is on his way here right now." Botan said very worried.

"Hn I don't care" Hiei said stubbornly.

Lightning then instantly struck from an almost blue sky. Clouds then came in very quickly.

More lightning and thunder coming from everywhere.

Koenma then appeared in Kuwabara's house.

"Uh oh that cant be good' Yusuke said looking at the angry Koenma.

Koenma was not a small toddler. He was huge and Hovered over all of them.

He than started to shout towards Hiei.

"HIEI YOU HAVE BROKEN THE RULES" Koenma said angrily.

"I am going to have to take you back to spirit world" Koenma said getting closer to Hiei.

"NO" Yukina said covering Hiei with her body.

"I wont let you take Hiei from me" Yukina said tears forming at her eyes.

"Move now" Koenma said with fury.

"No I will not move" Yukina said crying.

"Yukina just move I dont want you to get hurt" Hiei whispered

"No I don't want to lose you, not when I just found you" She said as she turned towards him.

Hiei could see tear gems forming and falling.

Koenma was now very angry and started to move towards the to siblings.

"Yukina move or I will have to show you no mercy" Koenma said angrily.

"No I already told you I wont move. If you want to take Hiei's Life then you will have to go through me to get to him" Yukina said Confidently as she spread her arms out.

"You Leave me no choice" Koenma said as he put his hands up.

A huge gust pulled toward Koenma. It was like a wind so strong they could barely hold there ground.

All of a sudden Yukina's Soul flew out of her mouth. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground right in front of Hiei.

* * *

Ok I have to stop there. Don't worry. The story is still going. But I have to tell you now, this story is not going to end happy. Here I will give you preview:

"Yu...kina" Hiei said quietly putting his hand on her lifeless body.

"YUKINA" Kuwbara shouted as he ran over to her.

"Now Hiei, you are also coming back to spirit world" Koenma said an instant later.

Ok people like I said though if you are not prepared for a really really sad ending I wouldn't go on.

FireApparition


	18. Together at last

Ok I was in a typing kind of mood. So I decided to make the next chapter. First I need to thank a few reviewers:

Tsume-Hiei luver

Forbiddensoul562

Hn.Fool

Lita Kitsune

Mr. Leader

Jessica

DragonTamer103088

Thanks everyone. Now I will get on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18

Hiei was watching his sister fall to the ground.

"Yu...kina" Hiei said quietly putting his hand on her lifeless body.

"YUKINA" Kuwabara shouted as he ran over to her.

"Now Hiei. You are also coming back to spirit world" Koenma said an instant later.

"Koenma you are heartless" Kurama yelled with fury in his voice.

Koenma just ignored what Kurama was saying.

"Now Hiei it is time for you to come back" Koenma said

The wind had all of a sudden picked up again.

Hiei was not going to die. He got out from the sheets he was lying in, and teleported out.

'Yukina, your soul may have been taken away, but I will avenge your death, no matter what the cost is...even if I have to die trying' Hiei thought as he was running swiftly through the busy town.

Hiei was starting to feel very exhausted. He then realized that he still didn't have much energy still.

Hiei stopped to take a break. Hiei then noticed Koenma coming for him.

'I wont give up' Hiei thought, as he got up and started running again.

After about 20 minutes of running from Koenma, Hiei couldn't move much anymore.

He collapsed to the ground, short in breath.

Kurama and the others finally caught up to a stopped Koenma.

'Oh no, Hiei must have given up' Kurama thought as he saw Koenma was not moving anymore.

Hiei new his time was up. He couldn't go on anymore.

"Hiei your weak and unable to protect yourself, your time in human world is done" Koenma said. The wind was gaining up again.

"NOOOO" Yusuke yelled as he ran as fast as he could to get to Hiei.

Koenma and the wind suddenly disappeared. All Yusuke saw was a small figure laying on the ground.

Kuwabara passed Yusuke and ran over to Hiei.

"Hiei you can get up now, Koenma is gone" Kuwabara said shaking Hiei.

"Come on Hiei" Kuwabara said.

"Don't bother, he is dead' Yusuke said with tears.

Botan was watching this mess. She couldn't also help but cry.

Spirit world-

"Hiei, I have sealed up the portals, you will not be leaving" Koenma said.

Hiei was once again a spirit. He walked straight out of Koenma's office.

He was walking, walking away.

Human world-

Two days had passed. The sun was not shining, a dark gloomy day rain fell hard.

Kurama grabbed flowers, and walked across town.

He went to the place where Hiei and Yukina lie together.

Kurama placed some flowers on each grave site.

"You both may be dead, but you are together at last" Kurama said looking towards the sky.

"Hiei" someone called to him from a distance.

"Yu..kina" He said as he looked up, and saw her running to him.

She ran up and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Brother, we may have died, and lost our friends, and are now spirits, but we have each other, and that is how it should be" Yukina said happily.

Hiei smiled a bit himself.

Hiei and Yukina started walking out of Koenma's temple"

"This is the beginning of a new life" Yukina said with a smile.

"Yeah" Hiei said happily for the first time in a while.

"It's a new day" The End

* * *

**READ-**Oh so sad huh. I couldn't help but tear up when I was writing this. Well there just might be a sequel in store for ya. Well when you review tell me if you want a sequel or not. Ok! 


	19. Credits and future news

Ok. I know that this story is over and all but I have news for you around the end of this short little credits thing. People that I thank:

Lita Kitsune

Forbiddensoul562

Shelby

Jessica

Tsume-Hiei luver

Hn.Fool

Mr. Leader

DragonTamer103088

inuyashapup

wutsmyageagain

MIA

Black Dragon

jai

GoldenKitsuneHime13

Sango-maru

Shatteredsoul56

Naiei-no-miko

Katie

sadandlonely

blackcat in the moon light

Erjola

IrishWoodDweller

Wow lots of credits huh! Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed this very first story of mine. I am glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :).

And no what you have all been waiting to hear. THE SPECIAL NEWS:

Alright I asked people whether they wanted a sequel or not...and... **YOU GET A SEQUEL **

thats good huh. Yeah so be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel to Hiei's Diary. Ok well peace out.

FireApparition


End file.
